My Bloody Valentine
by inuyasha112
Summary: One year after the Second Bloody Valentine War, Cagalli is over-stressed, and sad that she is alone for Valentine's Day. While receiving a mysterious letter in the mail, Kira comes along to make her day better. Who knows? Maybe they will find out some things they did not know... KxC.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Ladies and Gentleman!

To Start, I originally made this fic when I was like 13, and I had no clue what to write, or how to write. BE NOT AFRAID! I believe my skills have increased about 1000% (No joke, I really do).

Any-whoo! This is a not so much of a rewrite, but a complete overhaul and upgrade of the first chapter, and if I spend a couple of more days thinking on what I want to write then I can make more chapters.

Forward!

* * *

"_Damn! I'm sick of all this work!_" Cagalli thought as she signed the last letter to city planners who requested that another memorial should be built for the capital city. She was getting a lot of those lately, and they haven't been making her job any easier.

After she put her last name, 'Attha' on the paper, she threw the pen which she used to write, across the room and proceeded to put her head down for a nice well-deserved nap, just herself ,in peace and quiet.

"All this work is getting to be too much for me. It's sapping all my energy and it might as well be taking a part of my soul for every letter I write." Cagalli said to herself.

After resting for a few minutes she leaned back in her chair, and observed her office. It was Bland, boring, profession, and completely made for a bureaucratic politician, not a hot-headed soldier new to politics.

She looked around her desk and noticed an envelope still in her mail-tray.

"Man, when can I retire…?" She said.

Cagalli pick up the envelope and was about to rip it open, when she saw a familiar name on the front of it.

'-From Kira'

Cagalli's face soften at the sight of her brother's name..., her brother. Cagalli's heart sped up as the certain thought passed through her mind.

"I wonder what would have happened if we...no nothing, he had a thing for Lacus, right? Of course! Why else would they be together?"

Two months ago, Cagalli and Athrun had a falling-out in terms of their relationship. They had a political argument on what stance Orb should take now since it has been a year since the Second Bloody Valentine War. Athrun suggested that Zaft and Orb should organize a treaty together. One thing led to another, and Athrun stormed out suggesting that they should end 'it' there.

Today was Valentine's day, the day young lovers went out on dates, gave chocolates to each other, and held themselves in each other's arms. But here she was all alone, sulking in past relationships and "What if's".

Cagalli held the envelope in her hand and observed every piece of it, the sides, the ink that was used to right Kira's name , everything.

With a smooth, delicate touch she opened the letter, unfolded it...

'Knock, Knock, Knock...'

Cagalli quickly put the letter in her desk drawer.

With hesitation, because she feared that her secretary would come with another stack of papers, she said "The door is open. Come in".

The knob turned, and Cagalli went to grab another pen to replace the one she catapulted in the air minutes ago.

As she pushed the pen's button she moaned "Alright, let's get this done before I kill someone."

"I'm guessing I came at the wrong time" the deep, husky male voice replied.

Cagalli looked up, and what she saw completely reversed all her negative, sad emotions, and replaced them with joy and excitement.

"Kira!" Cagalli said as she jumped out of her leather chair and ran towards to embrace him and his much needed warmth. Both Kira and Cagalli held each other in their embrace for a few moments to relish the company and presence of each other.

Still holding each other, Cagalli said "I'm so sorry; I thought you were that stupid secretary that was going to give me more work to do. I'm so glad it was you..."

Kira slowly reached to lay his hand on Cagalli's face. "I'm surprised you forgot" Kira said.

Cagalli pulled back a little in confusion "Forgot what? When it comes to you Kira, I don't forget anything."

Kira's face sadden for a moment, but then quickly made a smile as he said "Well apparently you didn't read my letter that I oh-so-put my effort into, to write and send directly to you."

"_Oh, that...right..."_ Cagalli thought to herself. _"Crap, Kira probably thinks I'm like the worst sister in the world!"_

Cagalli let go of Kira and she walked to her desk to sit down. Kira likewise went to sit in the guest chair in front of the desk, usually meant for secretaries, aids, and other world leaders.

"So, I'm guessing you did not read my letter?"Kira said.

Cagalli lowered herself in her chair, acting as if she was a child who disappointed her parents with a bad grade on a test. Cagalli replied " It's not that I didn't want to read it...it's just I only received it today."

Kira paused to look at her for a moment, her features, her face, and her person. Behind all the soldier attitude and political speeches, there was a girl, no a woman. A woman who cared for him, not just now, but when it mattered in the first war. During that time, fighting in the war he did not wished to fight, and while being over taxed by all the pressure put on to him by his friends and comrades.

But she was there, always. When he was done working on the old Strike Gundam, she would come to eat and talk to him over lunch or late dinner. She was the one that comforted and tended to him when he was in doubt or over-stressed. She was the one that fought beside with, and..._loved_.

Cagalli noticed him staring and said, "Kira, I'm sorry about not reading the letter, It's just...so many things have happened. Work, rebuilding efforts, Athrun..."

Kira looked at her calmly and said "Cagalli".

"Yes?" she replied.

"Take your clothes off…" said Kira.

...

...

...

"What! ...I...Kira..." Cagalli blushed as she stuttered her words.

"_Does he really mean...no, he couldn't. It's way too soon, but I'm not against it…" _she thought.

...

"Take off your clothes, and put a nice dress on. You should get out of this office, its killing you." said Kira.

Cagalli paused for a moment and thought to herself "_Cagalli, you dumbass. Why the hell would he ask you to do __**that**_?"

She regained her composure and replied "Um... you know I don't like dresses. And where are we going anyway?"

Kira gave a soft smile and said " I'll tell you later, promise. Just trust me ok?"

"Alright, but I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours" Cagalli responded.

Cagalli then told Kira to relax in her office while she went to take a shower in her palace bathroom, just down the hall connected to her bedroom.

Cagalli then proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

AN: Ok wow! Did that in about two hours!

So, after like 4 years I'm starting to write again, thankfully. Don't worry I have another chapter planned. So favorite or REVIEW! It really does help a lot.

-Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2hehhehheh

Holy Ballz did I get a response! Wow, really guys…you responded quickly, and because of that I give you my thanks and this new chapter!

Before moving on, I would just like to say, that I have no idea what I'm doing, really. This is all on the top of my head, at least for now. BUT FEAR NOT CITIZEN! I do have somewhat of a plan…kind of….maybe…

So! If you have any ideas why don't you throw them down in the reviews or PM me if you want to be…_incognito_….

I will also be answering questions that are made in the reviews, so there's some incentive!

**Q/A**

_**Ryuukou**__: "Woohoo, A KiraCaga fanfic! Love it! So does Athrun really appear in here, to interrupt our couple? :/ Anyway, update soon, I'm getting interest in this now!XD"_

_**Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint! Now…..this issue of Athrun…I don't know. Yeah…**_

_**In seriousness, I**_** _haven't_**_** decided yet, like I said above, I'm just going through the motions. Always open to suggestions though!**_

**Forward!**

* * *

After Cagalli's conversation with Kira, or what could be considered a conversation ended, she headed towards her bathroom. After disrobing herself, she then entered the shower and turned the water full blast. The nice hot water relaxed her muscles, but more importantly, her nerves.

Some moments when by, till she started to think to herself.

"_What's wrong with me…?"_ She thought.

"_Here I am, working studiously, ok well… not so studiously, but still! Then ol' little good Kira' comes to Orb, and the first time I meet him again, I act like teenager with shaky knees."_ She thought to herself as she punched the shower wall, only to hurt her own knuckles in the process.

All the way in Cagalli's office, Kira heard a loud **'THUMP'**.

"I don't know what it is, but she's angry about something…" Kira said to himself.

**Back in the bathroom…**

"_What the hell am I doing? I mean he's my damn brother! But whenever I see him, I can't help but to talk to him, touch him, and hug him. That stupid idiot and I have gone through hell and back a hundred times, only to find out that he's my brother! DAMMIT! It's not fair!"_ She thought to herself as she once again slammed her fist into the wall, sending another shockwave throughout the whole mansion.

**Cagalli's Office…**

"Ok, yeah. She's pissed." Kira exclaimed.

At this time Kira was walking around the office, looking at all the old pictures of Cagalli's foster father, Uzumi Attha. Kira found a picture frame that showed Cagalli at age seven with Uzumi at her elementary school back in the day.

"Yeah, she's probably angry at me. I guess she really didn't read my letter…" Kira thought to himself.

His focus was towards the picture of Uzumi.

"Lord Uzumi, if you're listening, I'm sorry for any trouble or sadness that I cause to Cagalli, but hopefully today will change all that. However; by the end of the day, you're probably gonna' want me dead..." Kira said to himself after he put the frame down.

He noticed that Cagalli was taking a long time, and he decided that he should to tell her to hurry up, otherwise his plans for the day would be set backed. So, he proceeded to walk to her bedroom…

**Back in the shower…**

_"They're probably too small, I knew it_" She thought to herself while looking at her breasts.

While Kira was having a deep, reverent conversation with the late Lord Uzumi, here Cagalli was, judging whether or not Kira likes girls with…big features.

"_Don't guys like big ones? Shit, Lacus has a huge rack, that's why he's with her! That lucky bitch, I knew she was cheating!"_ She thought.

"_Deep breath Cagalli…_" She paused and tried to calm herself down.

She turned the knob on the shower to an even higher level of heat. After about a minute or two, the entire bathroom was full of steam.

"_Get a hold of yourself Cagalli! This is Kira, we're talking about. He is your brother, and nothing more, and besides he would never cheat on Lacus, even if he did, or had __**something **__for me..."_ As she told herself this, a tear went down her cheek.

She quickly moved her face in front of the spray of the showerhead.

"_Gah! Why am I crying? I should be happy that I have the best brother in the world with me today!"_

'**Knock,knock,knock…'**

"Cagalli, not to rush you or anything, but we got a lot of things to do today!" Kira said while leaning up against the door.

Looking at her room, Kira noticed some old antiques from the battles and wars Cagalli has been in. A pistol she used during the First Bloody Valentine, and her body armor she wore while she was with Desert Dawn.

Cagalli then jumped out of the shower, almost slipping on the wet floor.

"S-sorry Kira, just give me a minute or two!" She said.

After successfully regaining her balance, Cagalli was disturbed to find out that there were no towels in the bathroom. She stood there for a moment to look around, only to find out something even worse.

She forgot her clothes.

"_Aaaahh…..crap!"_ She quietly said.

Kira hearing her voice, was concerned "Something wrong, Cagalli?"

For Cagalli, her day had gone from stressful, to happy, to sad, to angry, and now to awkward. She started to wobble her way to the door, trying to avoid slipping and falling like an idiot. The only thought that was going through her head was _'Why did the maids have to clean the towels today?'_

Once at the door, she held the knob for dear life, unlocked it, and slowly opened it, only to see Kira's curious face looking at her, well…part of her anyway.

"Kira…" said Cagalli.

The only thing Kira could think at the moment was _"Yeah, I messed up big-time, didn't I? This was a bad idea, coming in her room without permission, she's probably thinks I'm some weird pervert, who goes into his sister's room. Dammit, Kira! You're smarter than this!"_

"I need you to do me…a special favor…" Said Cagalli, trying ever so precisely to hide her body behind the door, but the floor was getting wetter and wetter the longer she stood there.

"_Oh, good! I thought I was in trouble there for a moment…"_ Kira thought to himself.

"What can I do for you today _princess_?" he said.

Pausing to blush, Cagalli then retorted "Alright, you know how much I _hate_ that word!"

She sighed; he often did this, just to press her buttons. If it wasn't for the fact that she…had an affinity towards him, she would have decked him there and then.

After taking a deep breath, she noticed his gaze towards her. Even with the door covering her, she felt as if she was exposed completely to him. There was no getting around his amethyst eyes that she always loved staring into, even back during the first war, no before that, at Heliopolis.

Once she snapped out of her trance, she said "Kira, would you be a kind, loving _little_ brother, and get me some clothes to wear?"

It was a simple question. However; she made a big mistake. She used the word that both of them hated oh-so-much, _'Little'_. Kira always claimed that he was the protective older brother that was supposed to defend and help his little sister whenever possible. Cagalli however, saw it a different way…

After the immediate anger subsided, a very insidious smile came across Kira's face.

"Why, don't I choose _all_ the clothes you wear today, sis' "he said.

Cagalli realizing what crime she had done tried to fix or restore the situation back to where it was only seconds ago.

"You know Kira…why don't you just leave my room for a couple of minutes, while I change?" said Cagalli. But it was too late. The damage was done. There was no going back. In Kira's mind, she must pay for her heinous crime.

Kira walked closer to Cagalli's face and the bathroom door, still with the same sinister smile and said "Oh, don't worry Cagalli, I'll chose the outfit that personally fits you."

In other words, she was doomed.

So there she was, awaiting her punishment to come. Kira will probably get the most ridiculous dress in her wardrobe, and make her wear it.

It wasn't long before he came back with a small pile of clothes.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" said Kira.

Cagalli took the pile and proceeded to close the door. What he chose wasn't that bad after all.

"Mmm, maybe he does have a heart after all. He gave me a nice green tank top, some…cute…white shorts with a belt. I guess today will be fun after all…_Oh no…"_ She thought to herself.

This went too far, like way too far. Cagalli could only stare and blush at what he had chosen for her.

"THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH GOT ME A BLACK LACED BRA AND PANTIES!" she yelled aloud.

All she could hear was Kira's snickering outside.

"How? I didn't even think I owned one of these! I really need to fire these maids…" She told herself.

After getting dress, doing her hair, along with some other things, she finally opened the door. What she saw wasn't a Kira who had a smirk on his face, but a jaw wide open. He could only stare at such a beautiful sight.

"Kira, you ok?" she said while blushing.

"Uh-huh" he replied.

There were few times Kira ever looked at Cagalli like this, one of them was when she was in her green dress while being at Andrew Waltfeld's mansion.

After regaining control over himself he smiled and said "You look amazing, much better than I ever expected".

The only thing Cagalli wanted more was to get the hell out of here….

* * *

**A/N **

Wow, I really pushed there didn't I? This chapter was meant to add some more humor to the story before moving on into some more serious scenes. This was also the longest chapter I have ever made, I think.

For the record, because I'm a guy, I have no clue what goes on in a woman's head. So I beg you to give me some slack!

Don't expect a chapter every other day, I only did 2 this weekend because I found the time. So maybe once a week I will post a chapter.

Once again, any advice is welcomed! Or even plot suggestions!

Love it, or hate it, please write a review if you have the time. It really does help!

NOW LEAVE!

JK…


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle of the Gods!

So, here I am with the infinite ideas about this story, and then. BAM! Another idea hits me and I try to write it down, only find that I have no clue what I'm doing. That's how I write Fanfiction.

For this chapter, it is very important for you to know what G-Gundam is, because one of the more _humorous _scenes is almost completely about it. Just a heads up!

**Ryuukou: What's that? How could you forget your clothes, Cagalli!XD Funny and evil Kira!:V****Thanks for this chap. Can't wait to read the next.****They seems so romantic in funny way!XD**

_Thanks! I really am trying my best! My goal is to have them have romantic scenes, but also add a tad' bit of sibling rivalry in there too! I can only hope this new chapter provides it!_

**FTS-Peace** :**Gosh I like it!****Naughty Kira! And I don't think there's any wrong with Cagalli and some lace Undergarments**

_Well, my dear sir/madam, neither do I…_

_I know, I'm a pig._

**Forward!**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"It's pretty warm here for February, don't you think?" said Kira to Cagalli as they were walking through streets of the Capital of Orb.

The city was vibrant, a true testament of a recovered nation from two wars. Cars, taxis, and people were everywhere. For most of the capital, it almost seemed as if the wars never happened, except for the occasional memorials, and reconstruction sites.

"You're still not used to Orb weather are you?" said Cagalli while looking at Kira.

Kira took a moment to pause and look at Cagalli while he was walking and said casually,

"I didn't say that."

"You gotta go out more Kira. I still don't trust that artificial lighting in the PLANTs, they're just not like good old sunshine." Said Cagalli.

Cagalli couldn't help but to think _"Wow, this is my first date and our conversations are already kinda'…wait…is this a first date? I mean, was the one we had a few years ago, back when I was with Desert Dawn count?"_

So the question was asked.

"Kira, what the heck are we doing?" said Cagalli bluntly.

Kira was taken aback by how abrupt the question was, and said "Well, isn't it obvious? It's Valentine's Day, and you are all alone. What type of a man would I be, to leave such a cute girl like you at home working your ass off?"

Cagalli almost tripped over that last line.

Kira ended his question with a smile, like he always does. Almost every sentence he says to her always ends with a nice, gentle smile. Almost as if, it was a privilege and pleasure for him to talk to such a woman.

Cagalli likewise enjoyed every moment with him. These days, it seems as if they have been exiled from each other. Kira working with Lacus in Zaft , and Cagalli working as Head of State for the Orb Union.

Speaking of Orb Kira was wearing, an Orb Union military uniform.

"Kira, why are you dressed in uniform when I had to go throught hell to get these clothes on?" Questioned Cagalli.

They both stopped an intersection and waited for the pedestrian sign to go green. When they started to walk again he responded.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions don't you? "

Before Cagalli was able to retort, Kira suddenly stopped. His mouth was wide open and it seemed that he found his true love in life. Happiness flowed through his heart as he saw…

"Kira, why are we at an Arcade?" said Cagalli.

Kira gazed at Cagalli in horror. _Has this woman never been in an arcade before?_ Just the thought pulled on the heart-strings of Kira. Such injustice!

Taking Cagalli's hand, Kira pulled her into the _Great Gundam Arcade_!

Once inside, Kira had a field-day. He observed all the gaming machines looking for the best one to play, but more importantly, the one that would let Cagalli feel like a kid again.

For Cagalli, seeing Kira's face in such joy, and happiness, warmed her heart. To be honest, Cagalli never entered an arcade before. She always thought it was just for kids who had some extra cash. Her father also did not want her to be hanging around arcade either.

After a minute of observing, Kira finally found the game to play. After all these years it was still there, waiting for him, calling him…

Kira turned to Cagalli and said "I found the perfect game for you and me!"

Cagalli could only think to herself, "_Hmm, I hope it's the one where couples go into a booth and take pictures together! Luna told me that's what couples do all the time! Great! At least when Kira leaves, I will still have some memories of our date! Dammit, I mean, Valentine's day….excursion?"_

As Kira led the way through the Arcade, Cagalli was blushing over the thought of how much romantic bonding she way getting out of this. Until she found the game Kira had chosen…

Her face immediately went from blushing to blood-boiling.

"Ta-da! Mobile-Fighter G-Gundam, The Video Game!" Said Kira.

Cagalli took the moment to consul herself before opening the gates of hell.

"**KIRA YOU...JERK!" **yelled Cagalli, causing many heads in the arcade to turn and look at her. Embarrassed by the looks from the other gamers, she lowered her voice and temper. She continued.

"I thought we were gonna, …you know…do couple things…not this."

Kira put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder and with confidence said, "Cagalli, trust me you're gonna' love this."

Cagalli, still disappointed about the situation looked at the ground for a moment, until she felt a soft breeze on her cheek. She turned back to look at Kira, only to find that he was centimeters from her lips. In embarrassment ,she pulled herself back and almost tripped. Kira on the other-hand was laughing.

"Kira! Not funny! You almost gave me a heart-attack! I swear next time you do that, I'm gonna punch you right in the gut, I promise!" yelled Cagalli.

Kira got a hold of himself and said "I'm sorry Cagalli, but I never like to see you sad."

Cagalli pouted and looked away while murmuring "Idiot..."

Kira, being the Ultimate Coordinator, took advantage of the situation and said, "Well, if you're so angry, why don't you and I play a couple of matches in the game?"

Cagalli sighed.

"_Well, it can be that bad, right?"_ Thought to herself.

...

...

...

About two hours later, the crowd was roaring for both Kira and Cagalli. By this time, they had played well over one-hundred matches, however; this match determined the final winner. Everyone crowded around the two as they bashed their buttons and joy-sticks on the machine.

"**YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOU BROWN-HAIRED-PRICK!"** shouted Cagalli, while she made her Mobile fighter, the Burning Gundam, punch Kira's Shinning Gundam in the head.

"**BRING IT ON, PRINCESS! I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!"** yelled Kira.

Both Gundams, Kira's Shinning , and Cagalli's Burning, had little health left, none the less, it was a dead-heat, cut-throat battle. Both Gundams were throwing punches and kicks at lightning speed. Likewise they blocked each of the others attacks. For a brief second they took a break from the constant button-bashing.

"**THIS ENDS TODAY DUMBASS! TIME TO USE MY ULTIMATE!"** screamed Cagalli.

"**OK, LITTLE GIRL, THEN I'M GONNA' USE MINE!"** shouted Kira.

The Burning Gundam's right hand on the screen started to glow red-hot as it prepare for the Gundam's signature move, the _Burning Finger_. On Kira's side, his Shinning Gundam's left hand started to glow for its _Shinning Finger_.

The crowd was well over a hundred and fifty people. As they prepared for the final battle between the two siblings, three girls notice something.

"Hey, is that Cagalli Yula Attha?" the first girl said.

"Holy crap! I think it is! Who's that hottie' she has with him? Maybe I can get his number!" said the second girl.

Cagalli with her ears could pick up any conversation that even remotely mentions Kira. While charging her ultimate, she gave a death-stare to the girls, as if it was a roaring lion that was warning another beasts from entering her territory.

The third girl picked up on what Cagalli implied and said, "Girls, I think he's taken….so let's get out of here. I don't want to die!"

When Cagalli saw the girls leave she focused back on the game, this was the final moment. At this point she could focus all her anger she has had over the past few years.

"**HAHA! YOU READY CAGALLI!" **roared Kira.

"**HELL YEAH, BRING IT ON!"** she yelled in a warlike tone.

Both Cagalli and Kira entered _SEED_ _mode_ as they charge towards one another on the screen. The crowd loved it.

Kira shouted his chant, _**"THIS HAND OF MY GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER! IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU! TAKE THIS MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL MY SORROW!"**_

Likewise, Cagalli screamed her attack chant _**"THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURING RED! IT'S LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY!"**_

By this time the gaming machine was overheating from all the influx of commands that Kira and Cagalli had put into it while in SEED mode and it was staring to smoke. But they still went for the final attack.

"**SHINNING FINGER!"** roared Kira at the top of his lungs.

"**ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!"** screamed Cagalli.

As the two Gundams collided, smoke had started to fill the whole arcade, and people around them, which once cried out in praise, now cried out in fear and panic. Kira and Cagalli noticed that the machine was starting to vibrate and shake as the screen turned pitch black.

"_Oh boy…"_ Kira thought to himself.

Cagalli picking up on the up-coming danger pulled Kira's arm and started to walk away, as the once gaming machine, now bomb was about to…

"**IT'S GONNA' BLOW!"** screamed Cagalli.

Kira with his superior reflexes covered Cagalli with his own body to protect her, as the huge explosion rocked through the whole arcade. When the smoke finally cleared, all that was left was a big, dark pile of ash where Kira's favorite gaming machine once was. But, his focus wasn't on the machine, it was on Cagalli.

"You okay, princess?" Kira said while slowly lifting Cagalli's head up.

After coughing for a moment she replied "Thanks, but you really got to stop calling me that!"

Kira and Cagalli both got up, and wiped the ash and powder from their clothes. For Cagalli, there wasn't a lot of dirt, unfortunately for Kira, who covered Cagalli in the explosion, his backside of his Orb uniform was completely covered in ash.

"Kira! You're covered in this stuff!" said Cagalli with an aggravated tone.

Kira took a moment to wipe some of the ash off his face, and then took her arm and started walking at a brisk pace.

"It's okay, but we got to get out of here before the owner…"

"**HOLD IT YOU TWO!"** said the owner of the arcade.

...

...

...

After many minutes of being chastised by the owner, about how 'youth these days have no respect', they promised that they would pay back the machine eventually. However; when the owner found out that Cagalli was the Head Representative, he gladly told them to have a wonderful day, and not to worry about the payment.

"I don't like it when people notice me on the streets. It's like I have a 'Get out of jail free card'." said Cagalli while the two were walking through a neighboring park.

Kira who at this point took his outer uniform off to look better said "I think the people of Orb are just happy to have you as their leader. Not many citizens of other nations can say that."

"_Not, to mention that Orb has a beautiful, hot, sexy ..." _ Kira thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Cagalli knowing Kira for a long time, knew what he was thinking, kinda.

"You are thinking of something lewd, aren't you?" said Cagalli in a condescending tone.

Kira's face had a shade of red appearing. She knew him too well. Kira tried to give the best excuse he had.

"What, no! How could I? I'm just a devout, chaste, completely professional person…"

"You're lying." Interrupted Cagalli.

"Yep." Said Kira as he continued walking on the paved path.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, wow! That was a bit more hard work, than I thought it would be. About every day of this week, I worked on this for about an hour. To be honest, I'm beat. I still hope this chapter made your day!

I will not be able to post a chapter for next week because I will be completely booked. On Saturday & Sunday, I will be working with an orchestra for a Requiem performance for the whole two days, and then the next day I will be on a flight from the United States of America to Rome, Italy. It's kind of a vacation, but I will also be singing with a choir to a lot of Churches in Rome. HAHA BRAG! BRAG! BRAG!

But by the time I get home next Monday, I will be dead because of jet lag. So, don't expect a chapter next week.

Anyways! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it really does help!

-Thanks!


End file.
